


Plushie

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: optimus prime, genre: crack, genre: fluff - Freeform, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For kitemasquerade.  This came up a few days ago… week or something, Gods I dunno, time is warped for me right now.  Anyways!  The images stuck, so here it is!  Hope ya like it bb!  <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plushie

**Title:** Plushie  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl  
 **Summary:** For kitemasquerade. This came up a few days ago… week or something, Gods I dunno, time is warped for me right now. Anyways! The images stuck, so here it is! Hope ya like it bb!  <3

 

**Plushie**

 

Optimus Prime smiled behind his mask, watching Jazz as his old friend watched Prowl leave the conference room. Jazz stayed as requested, but his attention didn’t return to Optimus until the door slid shut behind Prowl, blocking the doorwings Optimus knew were practically a fetish for Jazz.

“So whatcha need of me, boss ‘Bot? Got some ‘Cons for me to sneak in and slag, some intel in need of snaggin’?”

Optimus’ smile turned absolutely wicked with glee. “No. I have a little something for you.” He stood, walking around to sit on the table by Jazz.

Jazz leaned back in his chair, grinning up at Optimus. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Barely holding back a laugh, Optimus pulled a small soft plush doll from his subspace. “For you to recharge next to. Just until you get up the nerve to tell the real thing how you feel.”

Jazz’s mouth dropped open, visor flickering as he blinked rapidly. Optimus couldn’t stop the laughter this time, and pushed the plush into his friend’s hands. “He’s very huggable.”

Jazz slowly shook his helm, but pulled the plush in against his chest. “I…” He looked up at Optimus. “But how…?”

Optimus snorted a laugh. “How long have we been friends? Do you really think I don’t know when a mech catches your optics?” He stood again, tapping Jazz in the center of his forehelm. “Better get a move on. He’s been looking at you lately too.”

Optimus winked, and left Jazz sitting stunned at the conference table, hugging his new plushie Prowl. Prowl was going to have Optimus’ aft when he saw that. Of course, Optimus knew that he was carrying the little Jazz plush in his subspace even now.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
